Flyswatter
by El loco uno
Summary: sighs and shakes head Poor Shino, Kiba's gotten a hold of a flayswatter and he ain't givin' up.


Ah, this is based on a true story…I'll explain at the end…um yeah… 

Disclaimer: Kabuto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Iruka are all in a line

Okay boys, you know the drill

All Shinobi: Tara aka El loco uno doesn't own the rights to Naruto although she does have a Konoha wrist band, a flyswatter, and several packages of Ramen. Oh, and her older sister has a Konoha headband hanging in her car.

YAY…Now that we have that over with…on with the show!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a relatively peaceful morning at Team 8's training grounds. Kurenai was sitting on a rock, Hinata was playing with her fingers. Shino was being Shino-ish, and Kiba wasn't there…

"Okay, who's turn is it to go get him? He's probably slept in again." Kurenai said, looking at the two students that were present.

"I-I think it w-was Shino-kun's turn." Hinata said softly, glancing back a Shino, who was standing behind her. In truth, she wasn't sure who's turn it was, all she knew was that she never wanted to go to Kiba's house again after what happened last time…ANYWAYS…

Shino nodded and turned to walk towards Kiba's home when they saw the aforementioned Genin strolling up the dirt path, dog on head.

"Ah, sorry I'm late. I got held up." he grinned mischievously.

"Well, now that you're here, we can train." Kurenai said, standing up from her place on the rock.

And train they did. For a while, the Genin sparred, practicing taijustu, and honing those skills. After about 3 hours of working nonstop, Kurenai called them off for a break.

"You have 5 minutes."

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata sat down in a circle to rest. Kiba's face still had that grin on it, but that's nothing new, Hinata thought. He's always grinning about something. Silently, Kiba pulled out a flyswatter and fingered it, looking down at it lovingly. He looked at Shino, then back at his flyswatter, then back at Shino, then back at his fly swatter, then back at Shino, then back at his fly swatter, then back at Shino, then back at his fly swatter, then---well, you get the idea. Suddenly, without warning, he launched himself at the bug user.

"AHHHHHHHHH! A BUG!" Kiba screamed and whacked Shino over the head with the flyswatter. And as suddenly as it happened, it was over, and Kiba had returned to his original position. He put the flyswatter back wherever he had gotten it and grinned apologetically at Shino, who looked positively livid.

"Sorry, I though I saw a wasp." Kiba said.

"Okay, break over." Kurenai said before Shino could send his Kikai bugs after Kiba, and the three got up to continue training.

-------LATER THAT DAY AT Ichiraku Ramen-------

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were at the Ramen bar, eating like they always did after training. Hinata sat between her two teammates because it seemed that Shino was still mad about the bug incident that morning. Little did he know, it was far from over.

"AHHHHHHH! A BUG!" Kiba yelled, leaping over Hinata, and thwacking Shino on the head with his trusty flyswatter, then returning to his seat as if nothing out of the normal happened.

"Grrr…" was Shino's only reply

"Um, Shino…?" Hinata asked, wondering what strange, twisted ideas Kiba had gotten into his mind this week.

"Ah, well, I need to go" Kiba grinned waving as he wondered off through the streets of Konoha.

-------THAT NIGHT-------

Shino had just laid down to go to sleep when his Kikai bugs alerted him of two unknown presences in the room. A human and a dog. He was fixing to sent his bugs to attack his teammate, but Kiba was faster. Shino looked up, and there was Kiba, standing on the ceiling, grinning down at the bug user like a loon. He also had a flyswatter in hand.

Kiba dropped from the ceiling onto Shino's bed and started whacking Shino at hard as he could with his flyswatter.

"AHHHHHH! A BUG!" Kiba screamed. All of a sudden, he jumped out of the window and Shino watched the Inuzuka as he ran off into the night.

-------BACK AT KIBA'S HOME-------

"That was great, Akamaru!" Kiba laughed as he and his dog got comfortable on Kiba's bed. Kiba reached over to his desk and grabbed a notebook. He opened it and turned to a book marked page. It was a list entitled "50 ways to annoy Aburame Shino". Kiba looked down the list until he came to #12. It read "Hit him randomly with a flyswatter, and scream something about a bug." He checked it off and looked at #13.

"Hmm, this'll be fun. Hahaha"

What was #13, you ask? Well, #13 read: "Repeat over the course of several weeks."

-------A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER-------

Team 8 was at their training grounds once again, and Kiba still had his flyswatter close on hand. The three Genin sat down for a break. Just as they had settled into the silence, Kiba began to pull out his "weapon", Shino looked at his teammate, and as deadly serious as he could sound, whispered five simple words to Kiba; five simple words that nearly made Kiba wet his pants from fear.

"Don't even think about it."

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, finally finished. I think I like how this turned out. This was my second typing of it because the first time I typed it, I was almost finished with my author notes and then my computer screwed up and deleted it all….SO ALWAYS REMEMBER TO SAVE YOUR FILES!

Anyways, this is actually based on a true story. Ya' see, my little sister (Phantom Hobbit) and I were cleaning and I saw a bug and I was carrying a flyswatter (don't ask why, I'm not sure) and I screamed "AHHH! IT'S A BUG!" and lil' sis' ran over to see it and I thwacked her with the swatter saying that it got away she had a really crestfallen look on her face and then the idea for this fic just popped into my head like a ninja can pop in and out of thin air ) And that's the story.

Oh, and if there really is a list of ways to annoy Shino, PLEASE email it to me. That would be so awesome.

Um, anything else?

Shino:…..

Oh yeah! Push that little blue button and R&R. If you do, you'll get a cookie if I update ) And I might just do that because there's several places in here that I could do chapters about ) YAY


End file.
